Generally, for protecting passengers in a car turn, two sides of a vertically oriented back portion of a vehicle seat and a front end of a horizontally situated seat portion of the vehicle seat are designed to higher than other portions of the vehicle seat. However, it is inconvenient for the passengers to get on or off the cars, buses and other vehicles.